jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Misza 07/Coś, czego pragnę/@comment-24648735-20161018151249
Little note: I read the recent chapter yesterday, but it was somthing like 10 pm, so I haven't commented, becouse it takes about an hour to write a long comment :P Ciekawe było powtórzenie tego samego fragmentu opowiadania, zmieniając jedynie perspektywę. Mogliśmy poznać te same wydarzenia z dwóch odrębnych punktów widzenia, co dało nam lepsze zrozumienie treści nexta poprzedniego. Nie każdy fragment jest odpowiedni do zastosowania tego zabiegu, ale ten zdecydowanie był. Ponadto podobała mi się odmienność w odczuciach i myślach Aury i Ady. Kontasty między postaciami są ładnie zarysowane i nie zleają się ze sobą, co się ceni :) Kolejną rzeczą, która jest na plus to odczucie czasu. Przedstawiony był fragment, który w rzeczywistości trwał kilka sekund, a czytając go miao się wrażenie zwolnienia czasu (Albin, to ty? xD). Zrobione to było fenomenalnie, a jak dotąd spotkałem się z tym tylko raz w tak dobrym wykonaniu (przynajmniej raz pamiętam :P) Cudowny był także opis emocji Miszy - dobrze wiem jak to jest stracić kogoś bliskiego, ale nie rodziców. Nie ma wielu rzeczy bardziej bolesnych niż taka strata. Teraz niby mialem napawać się dumą, ale czy jest z czego, jeśli "przewidziało" się coś takiego? A wracając do cytatowania: "wydałam polecenia eskadrom przywołując do siebie Ci, CC i Cu" - to uczucie, kiedy chcesz zapomnieć o szkole, a wszystko kojarzy ci się z chemią rozszerzoną :| "Jeszcze niedawno mieszkałam sobie spokojnie w chatce w lesie, może życie było monotonne, przerywane jedynie wypadami do lasu i w przestworza od czasu do czasu" - wypadami do lasu albo wizytami kilku Smoczyc, które zrzucały cię z nieba, zmuszając do zamiany w smoka. Tak, bardzo monotonne ;) "A teraz, gdy istnienie gatunku smoków wyszło na jaw" - tak technicznie, to smok to chyba rodzaj albo gromada czy coś, a nie gatunek, ale czepianie się tego zostawiam rozszerzonej biologii (pozdrowienia dla technikum weterynaryjnego w Czernichowie :D) "Warknęłam widząc człowieka celującego w Ikkinchiego. Utworzyłam mu w głowie iluzję lecącego na niego piorunoskrzydłego, na co ten natychmiast zmienił cel marnując amunicję na strzelanie w powietrze" - Aura +10 do kreatywnych sposobów walki "No cóż, cała ta wojna była nieprzewidziana, ale mimo to musimy dać z siebie wszystko by smoki przetrwały a wszystko skończyło się pokojem" - właściwie jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to to opowiadanie jest dość bezprecedensowe. Zazwyczaj wojny ludzko-smocze opisywane są z perspektywy ludzi, a smoki pełnią rolę złych. Tu natomiast jest zupełnie na odwrót C: Cytatów z perspektywy Miszy nie będę wypisywał, gdzyż większość z nich była po prostu WOW, aż brak słów. W niesamowity sposób oddawały emocje tej sceny. Najlepsze zdania to moim zdaniem: "Miałam wrażenie, że zaraz rozpadnę się na kawałki. Po kolei, a na sam koniec pęknie mi serce" "Nie mogłam nawet drgnąć, ale łapy mi drżały i miałam wrażenie, że nie utrzymają mojego ciężaru. Ciężaru mnie i łez które po mnie spływały. I pod moje łapy, mieszając się z krwią moich rodziców" Jedyne, co mi lekko przeszkadzało, to zdarzenie zprzed kilku nextów - spotkanie Svarta z córkami i ich rozmowa, która teraz wygląda, jakby była wepchnięta na siłe zaraz przed śmiercią alfy. Jedyne, co może to usprawiedliwić, to to, iż Svart mógł myśleć, że zginie na wojnie i chciał spędić te chwile ze swymi córkami. To dodawało by dramaturgii i głębszego znaczenia tamtemu fragmentowi w kontekście swoistego testamentu Svarta, ostatnich rad przekazanym córkom. Wówczas zastrzeżeń brak i propsy za genialne przedstawienie emocji i poświęcenia w tym fragmencie CCP Teraz chwila ciszy - nikt mi nie zabroni, a zginął Svart, kochający ojciec i wielki alfa, oraz Luna, matka i opiekunka... Overall, fragment świetny, jeden z lepszych, co ostatnio bardzo często się zdarza (one question: are all next chapters gonna be that epic and magnificently written? :P) - widać wielką poprawę umiejętności względem początku opka (nie mówię, że wtedy było źle - wręcz przeciwnie - ale teraz jest jeszcze lepiej ;) ) Na koniec parę pytanków: 1) Kiedy poprawiona będzie na CCP wiki strona o rogaczach? Bo jak wchodzi się w "rogacze", to pierwsze wychodzi rogacz piorunoskrzydły,a artykuł o drzewowiju rogatym. 2) Wiedziałyście, że Albin, mimo że nie pojawił się oficjalnie w opku, już jest znany w historii jako świetny szachista? Jego imieniem nazwano jeden kontrgambit, którego od czasu do czasu używam :P (jakby ktoś był zainteresowany, to jest to kontrgambit Albina i Albin często nim gra C:) Nie będę przepowiadał przyszłości, albowiem czekam na sprawdzenie się przeszłych wróżb ;)